Jennifer tries to get a modeling contract, but fails
Things get hostile when Jennifer Barrett comes and tries to get a modeling contract. But she runs into two very large roadblocks named Samantha Bennett and Audraina Almquist! However, Audraina gets a bad surprise when her rival has been revealed to have been sleeping with her husband! Scene Bennett Modeling Agency, a major agency located on Charles Street in the Beacon Hill area. Sitting at the main desk is Audraina Almquist, a former actress and model who is the second in command to Samantha Bennett, the owner. She is looking over a contract proposal by Jennifer Barrett. Waiting to talk to her is Kimberly, Audraina's daughter. She brings something over to her mother. AUDRAINA: Hi, honey. Done with work for the day? KIMBERLY: Yes, I am. Senator Smulders allowed me to take the rest of the day off. Dad told me to bring this to you. AUDRAINA: Oh my goodness. I forgot my lunch again. I am always doing that. KIMBERLY: It's all right, Mom. AUDRAINA: Thank you for bringing it to me, sweetheart. I appreciate that. KIMBERLY: You're welcome. What is that, Mom? AUDRAINA: A modeling contract proposal from a woman named Jennifer Barrett. KIMBERLY: Who is she? AUDRAINA: A woman who fancies herself to be a model, but she really isn't. Her off the runway antics have shadowed whatever she did as a model. (Enter Samantha) SAMANTHA: You are right, Audraina. Hi, Kimberly. KIMBERLY: Hello, Mrs. Bennett. SAMANTHA: I had always wondered why she had never been hired after her last agency fired her. I called some of my contacts and I heard about a lot of things about her. I talked with an old friend of mine, Michelle Randall Gianni, a design house owner that knows and works with my niece, Sheila. She told me that when House of Gianni was still operating in Los Angeles, Jennifer tried to get a modeling assignment there. Maria did not like her on sight. She demanded that she be thrown out. Jennifer sued her for breaking a non-existent contract. Maria got even with her by blackballing her from any fashion house in Los Angeles. Even Forrester Creations would not take her! You know, nobody really liked Maria Gianni, but that one time, she did something that the whole fashion industry approved of. What amazed me though was that Maria had once looked over some sketches Sheila had done, and she gave her high praise by saying she was very talented. AUDRAINA: You mean, not even Jackie M. Designs would take Jennifer? SAMANTHA: Not even SPECTRA would touch her! And Spectra took EVERYONE! KINBERLY: She sounds dreadful. AUDRAINA: She is, sweetheart. One time when I was still modeling, before I went into acting full-time, she went to a shoot for The Broadway. The people who were hiring did not want her. She looked like she was dressed for bed. The clothes were more traditional office wear for women. She was vastly inappropriate. She was removed, and I was hired. KIMBERLY: That is horrible, Mom. (Just then, Rebecca, the head receptionist comes in. She is rattled.) SAMANTHA: Rebecca, what's wrong? REBECCA: A Jennifer Barrett is outside, and she demands to see you. SAMANTHA: Oh, send her in, so we can get rid of her! (Enter a livid Jennifer) JENNIFER: I demand that you look over my proposal! SAMANTHA: You have no call to dictate to me! I am the one who does the hiring! You don't deserve any special favoritism! JENNIFER: I am one of the most in-demand models in this nation! You know that fact as well as I do! SAMANTHA: I checked intensely into your background, Ms. Barrett. I am not impressed! JENNIFER: But I worked for Versace! AUDRAINA: You were fired from them for drug abuse! JENNIFER: That is not true! AUDRAINA: You know we check for drug usage. Your drug record is terrible! JENNIFER: Lies! All of them are lying! SAMANTHA (challenging her): Really? You say that every major fashion label in the country are liars?! JENNIFER: I made their stupid little labels, and I can break them too! SAMANTHA: You are an arrogant little narcissist! JENNIFER: I demand that I be hired! AUDRAINA: No, you will not be hired. I have checked into other fashion houses that you worked for in the past as well. Michelle Gianni told me that you were a liability and she would not hire you at her fashion house! Even Maria Gianni hated you on sight, and nobody liked Maria Gianni! Hell, not even Sally Spectra would touch you, and she ran a knockoff fashion firm! JENNIFER: Whatever! None of them have any style! SAMANTHA: You listen to me, you evil bitch! Gianni was the gold standard for many years! On the same footing as Forrester Creations! And you knew they would not hire you! What you need is THERAPY! Not a modeling contract! You couldn't even hold on to a resort in Florida, remember?! JENNIFER: I don't care! I hate you, Samantha Bennett! SAMANTHA: The feeling is mutual, you evil woman! Now, get the hell out of my agency before I have you THROWN out! JENNIFER: I will find an agency! I will find an agency that will be GLAD to work with a star! KIMBERLY: You're no star, you wicked creature! You are an absolutely evil waste of space! (Jennifer storms out of the agency, her pretty face contorted in rage) AUDRAINA: I know she will be back. KIMBERLY: Yes, she will be, Mom. There is something else I wanted to tell you. AUDRAINA: What is it, honey? KIMBERLY: It's about Dad. AUDRAINA: What about him? KIMBERLY (hating herself): I found Dad in bed. AUDRAINA: What do you mean? KIMBERLY: I had to get some towels into your bathroom, and Dad was in bed.......with Jennifer Barrett! (Samantha is stunned. Audraina is upset; Kimberly goes to her mother and hugs her. The scene fades) Category:Episodes